


Jearmin smut inspiration

by XxJearminxX



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 30daysmutchallenge, Bottom Armin Arlert, Canon verse, M/M, PWP, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Jean Kirstein, Trainee Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-08 15:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15246747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxJearminxX/pseuds/XxJearminxX
Summary: *USED TO BE 30 DAY SMUT CHALLENGE BUT THEN LIFE HAPPENED* since I’m too busy for the real challenge, you all get it randomly I guess. Oof.





	1. Naked cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> There is no chronological order in this fic, all of it happens during their trainee days, sometimes they’re already together, sometimes they’re just friends with benefits. It depends on the prompt, really. In this universe they start out as friends with benefits before eventually becoming more, so, it’s a 50/50 on what their dynamic is every chapter haha

Jean hated the snow.

Well, more like Jean hated the snow at the moment. He was on a training expedition with Armin Arlert, Yeager's blonde friend, trudging through the two foot sludge in hope of coming across some sort of shelter. The snow was still falling heavily, making their pace slow and daunting. Jean was chilled to the bone, soaking wet, and utterly exhausted. He had long since taken their survival pack from Armin (who had fallen due to its weight twice by that point) and he was finally starting to feel its weight on his back.

Armin stumbled along a few feet behind him, trying his best to put his feet where Jean had previously been to catch up with his brunette expedition partner. Jean, however, had much longer legs than Armin, which caused the blonde to have to hop from one foot print to the next, which was already proving to be very tiresome. Breathing heavily, out of the corner of his eye he spots a cave in the distance, only a few yards away.

"Over there." Armin says, standing up straight and pointing in the direction of the cave. His body almost ready to give out from exhaustion.

"Oh thank Maria." Jean groans, readjusting the pack on his back and trucking along towards the caves mouth, Armin hopping along behind him. 

———————————————  
Jean and Armin were freezing. They had managed to get a fire started, but it did little to warm either him or Armin. Their heavy coats had been soaked through with snow, and their hands felt as if they would fall off at any moment. It was miserable.

Jean's teeth chattered as he leaned a little closer to the fire, trying his best to get warm. "This f-fucking s-sucks." 

Armin nods in agreement, also moving closer to the fire. He's shivering worst than Jean, most likely do to his smaller size. Jean's honestly worried that the blonde has frostbite when he notices the tips of Armin's fingers are bright red. 

"W-we have to get warm, or else we'll d-die out h-here." Jean states, looking in their pack for anything to keep them warm. They have sleeping bags, but they won't do much until they're both dry, and there's nothing in the pack that could help them achieve warmth other than a book of matches.

"B-body heat!" Armin suddenly exclaims, scaring the ever loving fuck out of Jean.

"What?" 

"Body heat! If w-we huddle up t-together in a sleeping bag, we should get w-warm in no time!" Armin says, eyes lighting up in excitement.

Jean briefly recalls a paragraph in one of their survival guides mentioning this, and nods, moving to stand up and unravel a sleeping bag closer to the fire. When he's finished, he turns to motion Armin toward their new bed, but his voice leaves him, blood rushing to his face.

Armin's shirtless, the clothes discarded along the cave floor. Suddenly, Jean realizes that Armin's unbuttoning his pants, and his face gets even redder. "W-what the fuck a-Are you doing?" 

Armin looks up, confused. "Our wet clothes will get in the way, we're supposed to strip down to our underwear for it to be effective."

"O-oh..." Jean mumbles, biting his lip, refusing to look at the blonde.

"Are you going to take your clothes off or what?" Armin asks, sliding the wet pants off his legs. He blushes harder, watching the blonde struggle to get them passed his hips, the wet fabric proving to be difficult to get off. The small grunts of frustration cause Jean's cock to twitch, which, in turn causes his flush to creep down his neck. 

Shaking his head, Jean too starts to strip. After a few minutes of struggling with the wet fabric, he's down to his boxers. He stands next to the sleeping bag awkwardly staring down at Armin, who's already making himself comfortable.

"Well, c'mon. I won't bite." Armin jokes, scooting over to give Jean room. Shakily, Jean slides in next to Armin, pressing their bodies together in order to preserve heat.

Jean squeezes his eyes shut when he feels Armin shift, trying to get comfortable. The flush returning once more when he realizes how hard he's getting so quickly.

Jean's always been a little more sensitive. It never really took much to get him hard, and it didn't help that he hadn't masturbated in a while. In other words, Jean was hormonal and rearing to go, and was currently pressed up against a nearly naked guy that he, admittedly, found attractive.

Basically, Jean Kirschstien was screwed.

Armin shifts again, this time letting out a soft sigh as he finally gets comfortable. The sound goes straight to Jean's dick. He shuts his eyes as he feels Armin jump, Jean wants to die.

"Oh... Jean, I-I uh... didn't m-mean..." Armin stutters, mortifying Jean even more. 

"J-just don't say a-anything... please..." Jean growls out, keeping his eyes closed. "It'll go away..." 

Armin nods wordlessly, face red as well.

———————————————-

Jean hates himself.

He truly hates himself, it's been almost an hour, and every time he feels his erection start to fade, he's assaulted with mental images of Armin in very inappropriate situations, and he gets hard all over again. 

It doesn't help that Armin's still pressed up against him, his thigh pressed up against his crotch. They tried separating after they had warmed up, but it was freezing, and this was the only thing that helped.

Feeling as if he's about to cry, Jean's once again imagining what it'd be like to fuck Armin. What he'd sound like, what he'd feel like, what'd it look like... 

"Alright, enough is enough." Armin mutters, moving so he's sitting up and looking down at Jean, his face too, red with embarrassment.

"H-huh?..."

"It's obvious your "problem" won't go away until it's taken care of, and since it's too cold to masturbate, I'll help you out." Armin mumbles, face going even redder as he refuses to make eye contact with Jean.

Jean's eyes bug out of his skull. "W-what!?" He exclaims, also sitting up.

"D-don't make me say I-it again!..." Armin blushes, fists clenched at his sides. 

Jean's at a loss for words, he just stares as the blonde settles himself between Jean's legs, face burning with embarrassment.

"I've u-uh, never done t-this before." Armin mumbles, his hands shaking as he goes to take Jean out of his underwear. "S-so sorry if I-I'm no good..."

Jean lets out a small noise when Armin's fingers lightly brush over his erection, leaning back onto his elbows. "T-that's fine..."

Armin stares at it for a moment, before hesitantly flicking his tongue out to run over the head of Jean's cock, causing a low growl to rumble through Jean's being.

Feeling slightly more confident after that reaction, Armin licks a stripe up Jean's manhood from base to tip, eyes locking with Jean's anxiously, wanting to know if he's doing a good job.

"Armin..." Jean hisses out, keeping eye contact as Armin continues to drag his tongue along his member.

Once he reaches the head once more, Armin pauses, before finally popping the head into his mouth and sucking softly, gripping Jean's hips when he bucks forwards.

"S-shit!~ fuck... Armin..." Jean groans, fingers tangling into his blonde locks, causing Armin to let out a whine of his own.

It isn't long before Armin has the entire member down his throat, sucking softly, gently. Jean's a moaning, withering mess, yanking on Armin's hair as he gets closer and closer to the edge.

Armin's hard as well at this point, the moans coming from Jean's mouth, as well as the taste of pre-cum on his tongue proving to be a major turn on. He whines around Jean's cock, pressing his thighs together in hope of gaining some sort of friction, wanting nothing more than to touch himself while he has Jean's dick down his throat. 

Jean moans loudly when he sees the prominent bulge in Armin's boxers, he yanks Armin's hair, forcing them to make eye contact.

"Touch yourself."

Armin moans around Jean's member at the command, complying almost immediately. They are both moaning at this point, both close and wanting nothing more than to release. 

Jean holds on, waiting until Armin's coming on his own hand before he releases into the blondes mouth. When he comes down from his high, he realizes that Armin had managed to swallow his seed, and is trying to show him.

Jean nods, pulling Armin up onto him, not bothering to put back on their underwear, he lays Armin on top of his chest. He smiles when he feels the blonde snuggling into him.

"Good night, Army." He mutters, pressing a kiss to the now sleeping blonde on top of him, slowly drifting off himself.


	2. First time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been three months since the cave, and Jean and Armin decide to push things a bit farther in their friends with benefits type relationship.

Jean and Armin have been “helping each other out” for months now. It had started as a favor in a cave on a training expedition, but had quickly turned into a friends with benefits type situation. Everything they’d done had been strictly oral or done with their hands, they hadn’t pushed the boundary of having actual Sex yet, which is why Armin was surprised when Jean came to him with the proposal.

“You obviously don’t have too.” Jean muttered, running his fingers through his hair. “I just thought it’d be a nice change of pace...” 

“Where would we even go?” Armin asks, biting his lip as he thinks about the offer. “I mean, we can’t exactly do it in the barracks.” 

“lots of people do it in the storage closets and such.” 

Armin makes a face, not exactly keen on loosing his virginity in a storage closet. “What if someone hears us? People don’t exactly know we have this kind of, er, “relationship” “

“Just don’t be to loud, like I said, plenty of the others do it, if anyone hears us they’ll probably just shrug it off, pretend it didn’t happen.” Jean explains, obviously trying his best to persuade Armin into going along with it. After a moment or two, Armin lets out a long sigh, and reluctantly agrees. 

—————————————————————

The closet Jean chooses for them is small. It smells of dust, and there’s cobwebs everywhere. He’s blushing heavily, bent over slightly and holding onto a dirty shelf as Jean ruts against his ass, letting out heated moans in his ear. He claims he’s trying to get Armin in the mood, but Armin thinks Jean’s really pent up and can’t help himself.

After a few moments, Jean reaches into Armin’s pants. He gropes Armin through his underwear, causing the blonde to let out a soft moan, hips snapping forward in an attempt to get some friction. 

Jean grins, pulling the smaller males pants down to his mid thighs. He licks a stripe up Armin’s neck as he gropes him again, grinning at the whine the escapes the boys throat. Feeling bold, Jean brings to fingers up to the blondes mouth.

“Suck.” He growls out, Armin moans in response as he takes the fingers into his mouth eagerly. He curls his tongue around them, sucking them hard. Jean growls.

“You’re a sexy little thing, you know that?” Jean mutters, removing his fingers from Armin’s mouth. He pushes the petites males underwear down to his mid thighs and slides a finger into Armin’s entrance. He moves the digit in and out, and before long he’s adding another and Armin’s a mess. Fingering had always been Armin’s weakness, and it never took long to get him to relax completely.

After a few minutes, Jean deems Armin prepped. He unzips his fly and pulls himself out of his pants. He strokes himself a bit at the site of Armin bent over for him, horny and waiting to be fucked. 

Finally, Jean starts to push in slowly, pausing abruptly when he hears the loud hiss of pain coming from Armin’s mouth. “S-shit... I’m sorry, should we stop?...”

“No.” Armin wheezes, he’s shaking, fingers gripping the shelf so hard his knuckles have turned white. Their are tears pin pricking in the back of his eyes, but he blinks them away. He wants this, and he wasn’t about to let a little pain stop him from getting it. “J-just ignore me, it’ll get better...”

After a moment of hesitation, Jean slowly begins slowly pushing in once more. Finally, he bottoms out, a low groans coming from his throat when he does. It feels amazing, Armin’s tight, extremely tight. It’s hot and a little damp, and everything about being inside of Armin is amazing. Honestly, it’s the best thing he’s ever felt, and he’s aching to move. 

Armin feels like he’s dying. Waves of pain are making their way through his being, and he’s pretty sure he’s crying a little. He hates this, honestly, but somewhere in the back of his mind he knows that it’ll get better. Taking a deep breathe, he orders Jean to move, and regrets it immediately, whimpering in pain once more.

Every time Jean stops in concern of hurting the blonde, Armin angrily tells him to keep going. He feels guilty, moaning loudly in the blondes ear, as Armin whimpers in pain, but doesn’t stop in respect of the blondes request.

After what feels like years, Armin feels the pain start to subside. Somewhere, past all the pain, he begins to feel pleasure. He lets out a few moans, the pleasure slowly making itself more know. He encourages Jean to go faster, to thrust deeper, and suddenly a cries out in absolute ecstasy as Jean hits that spot deep inside him.

Jean grins as the blonde cries out over and over again. He’s found his prostate, and Armin’s finally starting to enjoy this as much as he is. He presses into the blond, grabbing onto the shelf as well to brace himself as he goes harder.

“Ah ah ah, Jean!” Armin moans, and Jean’s worried they’re going to be found out. Not knowing what else to do, a clamps his free hand over the boys mouth, muffling his pleasure fueled screams.

“Fuck Armin~” Jean hisses, continuing to fuck him senseless. He bites the blondes shoulder, causing Armin to moan into the brunettes hand. 

“I-I’m so close J-Jean...” Armin whines into Jean’s hand, voice going up an octave. His breathing is heavier, and he’s leaving claw marks in the old wood of the shelf they’re using to brace themselves, Jean’s hand is wet with saliva.

Suddenly, Armin’s voice hitches, and Jean feels him jerk. He’s practically screaming into Jean’s hand now, so close to coming that he’s acting out of pure instinct now. Jean moans into Armin’s ear, panting his name.

And then Armin’s gone, eyes rolling back briefly as the orgasm hits him. He’s saying Jean’s name, hips forcing themselves forward as Jean works him through his orgasm. He’s vaguely aware of Jean’s teeth sinking into his neck as Jean cums inside of him. He wonders in the back of his mind how the hell he was going to explain it to Eren and Mikasa.

After coming down from the high, Jean pulls out and zips his pants up. He helps Armin stand up straight, and get his own clothes straightened out, a stupid grin on his face the entire time directed towards the blonde.

“What?” Armin asks when he notices the grin. “What did I do?” 

“Nothin’” Jean grins, continuing to look at him. “Just thinking about what Yeager’s gonna say when he sees that hickey.” 

Armin blushes. “I-It’s not like he’ll know it was you...”

“No,” Jean smirks, moving to open the closet door. “But I’ll know it was me, and that’s all that will matter.”

Armin stares, watching Jean leave to go get dinner. After a few moments he leaves as well, trying his best to come up with a name to tell Eren when he sees the giant bite mark on the back of his neck in a few minutes.

He was going to kill Jean later.


	3. Masturbation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set before the cave; Jean knew it was normal, plenty of the other boys masturbated in the barracks when they thought everyone else was asleep; the only difference was that they usually didn’t do it to the thought of their bunk mate directly above them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought i’d post two chapters since I didn’t update yesterday due to being busy.

Jean knew it was normal, plenty of the other boys masturbated in the barracks when they thought everyone else was asleep; the only difference was that they usually didn’t do it to the thought of their bunk mate directly above them.

But, Jean argued with himself, the other boys didn’t have Armin Arlert lying above them in only a T-shirt and tight, tight, boxers.

Jean hisses quietly as he lazily strokes his half-hard member under the blankets. He bites his lip, closing his eyes as he imagines Armin in his extremely tight boxers and loose T-shirt straddling him, grinding their hips together. 

He grips himself, feeling himself grow harder as the imaginary Armin lets out a whine of his name. He begins moving his hand, imagining smaller fingers, paler ones. He can almost feel the blonde straddling his thighs, can practically feel his lips on his neck as he continues to jerk off.

Jean’s breathe hitches when he imagines what Armin would look like naked and bouncing on his cock. He covers his mouth with his free hand as he groans, imagining the creak of the bed as Armin moves faster, trying to find his own prostate. He imagines gripping the blondes thighs, helping him to move up and down when he eventually starts to tire, he imagines the bruises on his thighs he wouldn’t be able to explain to the other boys in the shower room.

Jean bites his hand to keep from crying out as he moves his hand faster, he almost screams when he hears a small whimper coming from Armin’s bunk. The bed creaks, and he’s pretty sure all the blondes done is roll over in his sleep, but it’s enough to get his mind to wonder. 

‘What if he does this to thought of me?’ Jean thinks to himself, his cock twitching at the thought. His mind is assaulted with mental images of Armin jerking off under a blanket, groaning Jean’s name over and over. He groans into his hand when he imagines Armin fingering himself, legs spread, face pressed into a pillow as he muffles his sounds of pleasure. The way he guiltily whispers Jean’s name over and over, imaging it to be Jean’s cock instead of his own fingers. 

Jean’s back arches as the fantasy continues, he imagines how ashamed Armin must feel, how dirty he thinks he is as he thrusts his fingers into himself as he cries out Jean’s name over and over. Jean wonders if Armin gets off to the thought of Yeager finding out, and suddenly his mind is plunging him into a new fantasy. One where Yeager finds them, Armin with a mouthful of Jean’s dick, but instead of stopping and trying to explain himself, he just continues, staring Eren in the eyes as he does so. He imagines the look of anger on Eren’s face as he storms out of the room, he imagines praising Armin when the blonde looks up at him for reassurance that he’s done a good job. 

“You’re such a good boy...” Jean groans out quietly, he’s so close, he just needs a little more to push him over the edge...

“I’m your good boy, Jean.” Fantasy Armin whispers, cum dripping out of his mouth. “I’ll always be your good boy.”

And then Jean’s cumming hard into his hand, barely suppressing the loud whine that forces its way out of his throat. He reaches for the rag he had taken from the bathroom and stuck under his bed and cleans himself off, face red as he bathes in the after glow of such a hard orgasm. He lays, staring up at Armin’s bunk, praying to god Armin didn’t hear anything.

Finally, he drifts off to sleep, a light smile on a his face.


	4. Dom/Sub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in the fuck buddy era
> 
> I’m taking creative liberty, for the sake of this fic, let’s say that they aren’t caught because the halls are sound proof, k? Lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for the support!

When he and Jean went from casual Sex to full on domination Armin couldn't say.

It had started out innocently, Jean just wanting to put the straps of their gear into good use, but it had quickly escalated from there. Suddenly, something new was being introduced every time they met up. Blindfolds, makeshift gags, and Armin found himself ashamed to admit he loved it. 

Jean had also started commanding him, forcing him to do tasks, otherwise he'd get "punished", sometimes Armin refused to do things just to receive the punishment. He found it surprisingly hot to not be allowed to cum as Jean rammed into him just the way he liked, torturing him.

So, as he sat there, naked on his knees, hands tied behind his back, blindfolded with Jean's cock down his throat, he couldn't help but moan around the large member.

Jean's hips snapped back and forth, face fucking him immensely hard. Tears pulled in Armin's eyes, but he loved it. He loved being dominated, owned.

Suddenly, he was forced off Jean's cock, and turned around. He gasps, face connecting to the floor, he hears Jean's pants hit the floor. He bites his lip, ashamed at how turned on he is. He lets out a loud whine when Jean spreads his legs open.

Armin lets out at a yelp when Jean smacks his ass, his cock twitching with arousal. He just wants a Jean in him, he wants him inside so badly. He's leaking Pre-cum, he can feel the beads leaking down his thighs. His hands curl into fists behind his back, he wants this, he wants Jean to ram his cock into him. He wants Jean to fill him up, he wants to feel Jean's essence leak out of him. 

He lets out a sob when Jean's cock rams into his small body. His small body takes Jean's cock well, swallowing him up nicely. He's forced forwards with every thrust, Jean's hands sighing into his narrow hips, he's definitely going to leave bruises.

"Fuck Armin..." Jean growls, "you're so fucking hot like this..."

"Nn..." Armin whimpers out, shaking. His mouth lulling open, drool coming out the side. He probably looks disgusting right now, he thinks. He wonders why Jean even chooses to fuck him anyway, its not like he's attractive. Whatever the reason, Armin thanks whatever god may be up there that it exists.

Another smack to the ass causes Armin to cry out. The blonde jerks backwards, forcing Jean's cock deeper, he cries out as the head of Jean's cock hits his prostate dead on.

"F-fuck! Jean! Yes... j-Just like that!" 

Suddenly, the blonde is yanked backwards so he's pressed flushed against Jean's body. He screams out Jean's name as the brunettes cock drives into him deeper, hitting his sweet spot over and over again.

"You're a little slut, aren't you?" Jean moans into Armin's ear, clasping a hand around Armin's throat. He doesn't apply pressure, he simply rests his hand there, threatening. 

"Y-yes..." Armin whimpers, submitting completely. 

"Yeah..." Jean pants hotly in Armin's, thrusting into him particularly hard, the blonde screams. "You're my little cum slut"

"Fuck yes..." Armin groans, feeling Jean's hand squeeze around his throat. "I-I'm your cumslut, I'll always be your cum slut." 

"That's my good boy... tell me what you want me to do."

"F-Fill me up..." Armin groans, thrusting his hips backwards. "Fill me up with your cum, I need it in me. I-I want to feel it leak out, I want it dripping down my thighs, I-I want it everywhere!..."

Jean lets out a loud a low moan, and snaps his hips forward roughly. He sets a fast pace, fucking him relentlessly, Armin screams over and over as Jean's cock ruthlessly enters him over and over again. All nine inches of the brunettes cock almost to much for the blondes small body to take.

Soon, Armin's cumming, painting his abdomen and stomach white. His head is fuzzy, vision blurry, and his fingertips are tingling as his hips are forced forward with every spurt of his seed onto himself and the floor. He whines, head lulling back when Jean fills him, his essence warm inside him.

Panting, Jean pulls out. Once both he and Armin have recovered from their intense orgasms, he unties and unblindfolds the blonde. He helps Armin up, and gathers his clothes for him.

Armin stumbles trying to put his shirt back on, Jean barely manages to catch him before he face plants into a wall.

"Woah! You okay?" 

Armin manages to get the shirt over his head before give Jean a tired smile. "Yeah... tired 's'all" 

Jean can't help but snort, helping him with his pants. "Well, you were just taking my dick up your ass."

Armin blushes heavily, and shoves the brunette lightly. "Shut up."

"C'moooooon." Jean smirks, blocking Armin's exit. "We both know you enjoy being my dirty slut." 

"Oh my god, shut up!" Armin hisses, face getting redder. "What if someone hears you?"

"Everyone's at dinner."

Armin sighs, moving past the brunette and out the door, heading towards the dining hall ready with an excuse to tell everyone when they ask where he's been. "You're gross."

"Says the one who was just begging to be covered with my cum." Jean grins, loving how mortified Armin looks as he frantically looks around them for people who could of over heard.

"Shut. Up."

"Oh, c'mon Army. I know the only reason you're so mad is because the thought of me cumming inside you for a second time tonight is turning you on again."

Jean's accusation is soon proven correct when he finds himself back in the closet with Armin straddling his hips, mouthful of tongue, and grinding against him like his life depended on it.

Armin really was his little slut.


	5. Role playing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They’ve been together for a few months by this point

Jean wasn't a doctor by any means, he couldn't stitch up a wound, diagnose an illness, or set a bone. What he could do, however, was treat minor injuries. His mother had taught him several remedies To treat small wounds or help make common illnesses a little more bearable. 

The nickname started with Ymir. He had helped her out with a cut she had gotten during training, and instead of just simply saying "thanks Jean" like a normal human, she chooses to say "Thank ya Doctor Kirchstien." 

And so it started.

Every time a soldier would come up to him in need, they always addressed him as "Dr. Kirchstien" or "Doctor Jean." Or, in some cases (Eren's) "Dr. Horse."

So, when Armin walks into his room (they'd finally been allowed their own as third year cadets) and greets him with the Doctor title, he thinks nothing of it.

"Dr. kirchstien, I have a problem." He says walking into the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Minor illness or injury?" Jean mutters, opening his drawer of herbal remedies. He jumps when Armin's foot pushes it closed.

"Neither..." Armin purrs, sliding on top of his desk, looking at Jean with lidded eyes. "You see, I've been having this dreams..."

"D-dreams?" Jean squeaks, staring wide eyed at the blonde.

"Mhm..." Armin's shifts, "They're really troublesome... "

"H-how so?..." 

"Well, you see doctor, they're very sexual in nature... and I'm getting tired of cleaning myself up every morning."

Jean's staring, mouth slightly agape. He has no idea what's up with Armin, but honestly, he doesn't care. "Well, I could prescribe you something for t-that..."

"Could you?" Armin asks, moving from the desk to Jean's lap. 

"Yeah..." Jean says, managing to regain his composure, the shock finally beginning to wear off. "Yeah, I can fix you right up."

Armin moans as Jean's hips move upwards, kissing him heatedly. "Oh, please just touch me." He whimpers.

Jean grins, grabbing Armin's ass. "Yeah? Is that what you want?" He pants into Armin's ears, "you want me to touch you?" 

Armin's nails dig into Jean's shoulders, burying his face into the crook of his neck. He moans as Jean's hands slip into his pants, groping him through the fabric of his underwear. "Y-yes doctor~"

Jean moans at the use of the nickname, pulling Armin out of his pants and beginning to stroke. He really hopes this doesn't effect him the next time one of their friends uses it as a joke, he really doesn't want to have to explain why calling his "Doctor" turned him on.

He strokes Armin faster, squeezing every once in a while, just the way Armin likes. He lets out a soft moan when Armin begins suckling on his neck, he pulls the blonde closer.

"Nn... I-I think you need to- ah! - increase the d-dosage!~..."

Jean snorts as Armin tries to continue with their doctor roleplay. "You think so? Is the medication I prescribed not working?"

"N-no, it is, it just could be doing b-better."

Jean chuckles, and starts to thumb the head of Armin's cock, causing the blonde to through his head back in pleasure, moans filling the room.

"Ah..." Jean grins, "seems like I we've found the correct dosage." 

All Armin can do is nod, blunt nails digging into Jean's shoulders as he gets closer and closer to the edge. Suddenly, it hits him, and he moans quietly, shaking and withering as he releases over Jean's hand.

Jean grins, taking his hand to his mouth and begins to lick it clean, Armin flushes, hurrying his head into Jean's shirt.

"T-that- no!" He whines, obviously embarrassed.

"Doctors orders."


	6. Fingering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set a few weeks after the cave

As it turned out, Armin Arlert was a little slut for Jean Kirschstien. 

He often found himself in quite compromising position's with the brunette, wether it be on his knees in the horse stables or moaning like a little whore as he and Jean dry humped each other on the Jean's bunk instead of going to dinner. 

Armin had never been so sex craved in his entire life, he didn't even masturbate often. There was just something about Jean Kirchstien that made him want to throw himself at the brunette and let him have his way with him. 

This mind set is how the blonde ended up being fingered in the back of the supply cart. He was splayed out on top of one of the many crates, face red, legs spread for the brunette above him. His fingers gripped the rope used to keep the boxes from shifting in the cart as it rode along the bumpy paths, his back arched as Jean added a second finger.

  "A-ah... Jean..." Armin whimpers, squeezing his eyes shut as he feels Jean's long digits caress his inner walls.  His fingers gripped the rope tighter, his teeth bit his lip harder.

"Told ya you'd like it." Jean grinned, teasing the blonde about his original hesitation at the proposition. 

Armin huffed, "Well, I've never been- ah- f-fingered before..." The blonde defended, moaning softly when Jean pushes his fingers a little deeper. 

Jean grins, immensely turned on from watching the blondes body jerk with every movement of his fingers. "If I could just find your prostate, it'd get even better." 

Armin lets out a whine as Jean curls his fingers inside of him, his free hand reaches out, looping around Jean's shoulders and pulls him closer. He doesn't know why, but the closer the brunette is, the more turned on he gets. 

A little surprised by the sudden movement, Jean takes a second to regain his composure before he thrusts his fingers in a little deeper, a little harder, at a different angle.

"Ah! Fuck!" Armin cries, pulling Jean's head flush against his chest as a burst of pleasure surges through his lower half. Fingers curl into short, brown hair, and his hips involuntarily force themselves downwards onto Jean's fingers, causing another burst of pleasure to rocket through him. 

Jean groans, he can feel the heat of Armin's unclothed cock against his abdomen, and the pulling of his hair sends a tingling sensation down his spine. He leans up, biting and sucking on Armin's neck as the blonde starts to thrust his hips downwards, fucking himself on Jean's fingers.

Armin's vision is blurry, he can't focus on anything besides the pleasure radiating through his being and the slight sting left by the bite marks Jean's leaving on his skin. His back arches up off the crate entirely, and he's vaguely aware that he's leaving claw marks on Jean's back as the pleasure begins building up incredibly fast. 

Jean's never been this turned on in his entire life. The feeling of Armin flush against him, the slight sting of the scratches left on his back, the taste of his skin, and the feeling of his walls clamping around his fingers as he hears orgasm is amazing. His head is fuzzy as he buries his face into the crook of Armin's neck, continuing to suck and lick as Armin gets closer and closer to climax.

The pleasure building up in Armin is immense, his body is arching with every push of his hips onto Jean's fingers. He hasn't stopped moaning in at least two minutes, and he's vaguely aware that the feeling in his fingertips is gone. 

Suddenly, the pleasure spills over, and Armin's cumming. His vision goes white, and the numbness at his fingertips turns into a tingle. Jean's moans of how "sexy" and "hot" he is sound far away, as if Jean was if Jean were down a long hallway.

When everything finally returns to normal, Armin finds himself sweaty and gasping for air on top of the crate, Jean's body pressed flush against his own. Slowly, as if he isn't truly in control of his own body, he releases his vice grip on the brunette, who in turn stares at him grinning. 

"When's you get so strong?" He teased, cleaning himself off, causing Armin to flush heavily.

"Shut up..." 

Jean smirks, "your voice got really high." 

Armin flushes harder, and slowly sits up, starting to put back on his clothing. "Yeah, well... it felt good..."

"I could tell by how loud you were moaning." Jean teases, Armin tries to stop the flush from creeping down his neck. 

"What am I going to say when people ask me about these scratches, huh?" Jean grinned, "because I think they're gonna know it wasn't a cat."

Jean laughs as Armin weakly swats at him. “I said shut up.” 

Grinning to himself, Jean helps Armin clean up, and they head back to camp satisfied.


	7. Hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My life’s is too busy for a true “challenge” so now it’s just smut inspiration?

"Ah, shit baby..." Jean hisses, back arching as his blonde boyfriend's mouth works magic on his cock. Another moans pushes past his lips as Armin's tongue runs along the slit at the top of the head, his fingers work their way into silky blonde hair.  
Armin moans around his cock, sending amazing vibrations through it. Jean's eyes roll back slightly at the feeling, pulling the long hair back roughly. Armin's pulled off half-way, another moan sending pleasure through Jean's cock.  
Jean pushes Armin's head down again, waiting until he hears the younger male gag before roughly yanking him back off of his dick by his golden locks.  
They continue like this, Jean moving Armin's mouth along his hard cock by the hair. Armin's moans are choked, muffled, and Jean can't get enough as he face fucks his boyfriend.   
There are tears in Armin's eyes as Jean's cock once again hits the back of his throat. He loves it, the feeling of his lovers erection filling his mouth to he point where his jaw is aching, the bitter pre-cum that's forced out of his mouth with the excess saliva with every thrust. He, himself, is painfully hard and straining against his jeans, lust clouding his brain.   
Armin unbuttons his pants and slides a hand down his pants, touching himself. He times his strokes with every yank of his hair, loud whimpers escaping his throat.  
Jean almost looses it at the site of his boyfriend pleasuring himself while getting ruthlessly face fucked. He's close, so fucking close, but something wasn't getting him there, he needed something more.   
Armin yelped when he was pulled completely off of his boyfriends dick, eyes wide and face red. The hand working on himself stops as well, wondering what Jean was planning on doing.  
"Did I say to stop touching yourself?" Jean rasps, yanking roughly on Armin's hair again. Armin whimpers quietly before shaking his head no, resuming his previous ministrations.  
Jean moans softly at the site before suddenly taking a fistful of Armin's hair and wrapping it around his own cock as he begins to masturbate as well. Armin's face flushes heavily, eyes wide in shock as his boyfriend masturbates with his hair.  
"Fuck" Jean growls out, the silky locks proving to be exactly what he needed. He cracks his eyes open, moaning at the site of his flushed boyfriend staring at him in bewilderment.  
Jean feels his stomach tighten familiarly as he gets close to the edge, his hand moves the hair along his shaft faster, before he suddenly cums, eyes rolling back and vision going white. When he finally comes to, Armin's finished as well, his hair matted with Jean's semen.  
"Jean" Armin whines, touching his soiled hair, "this is never going to come out."  
Jean bites his lip, already feeling himself getting a second wind at the site of his semen in Armin's hair. He grins, "it's a nice look for you."  
Armin sticks out his tongue in mock disgust, "you're gross."  
"You didn't stop me." Jean smirks, watching Armin's face go red once again.  
"Shut up."


End file.
